


Ashes To Ashes

by FanGirl18



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol did not lose his way because he lost his magic, he lost his way because he lost his wife and the love of his life. Now a thousand years later he finds her again, reborn into a powerful telepath. Nadine has always known she was a freak of nature but as memories of a past life return she realizes her life is more complicated than that. Reuniting with a man that was your husband is also a little freaky for Nadine. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nadine - Nicola Peltz
> 
> Season 3 AU as well as Elena bashing.

**One**

_A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran through the forest laughing along the way. A man with dark hair and dark eyes and a boyish appearance followed after her. She screamed, not in fear, when he caught up to her and picked her up in his arms. She felt loved by the man she called husband and she never wanted the feeling to go away._

Nadine gasped as she sat up in bed and tried to process her dreams. She had been having them for a while now and was afraid to tell her parents. Her mother was a sheriff and member of the council while her father was not only gay but a vampire hunter. Her sister was also a mystery to her right now considering the girl had been lying to her for a while. Nadine wasn't stupid she knew of vampires and all that went with it but she had never expected her own sister to be one or for the people closest to her to lie to her face. Maybe it was time for them to know the truth or at least know that she knew the truth. She walked out into the kitchen and rolled her eyes when she saw her mother and sister stop their talking. It was ridiculous how obvious they were and she was surprised that others didn't find out the truth as well.

"Morning Nadine," her mother greeted smiling at her as she kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door for work.

"So what are you going to do today?" Caroline asked softly.

"Nothing special," Nadine answered narrowing her eyes.

Nadine loved her family though because as much as she hated being lied to she also knew that they loved her and just wanted to protect her but she was done with it.

_Maybe I should take her to prank night with me. She's my twin but we look nothing alike really then again there is such a thing as fraternal twins. She also doesn't like Elena which I can't understand but I'm not going to tell her how to live her life considering I'm a vampire._

Nadine smiled at her twin sister trying not to burst out and demand answers. Recently she had developed powers and could read minds. She knew that she was a telepath but it was hard because there was nobody to help her. Her gifts were one of the many reasons she was a loner and she liked it that way. She always kept her music blasting in her ears so as to not hear other's thoughts and this caused many to shy away from her. Caroline didn't understand any of this though because she didn't know the truth and Nadine was not ready for her too at least not until she knew the truth about the secrets she was keeping.

"Look we are having senior prank night and I want you to come," Caroline said looking like she wanted to jump up and down, "I know that you don't like Elena and while I don't understand why I also know that maybe I can help so you don't really have to talk to her."

"I have plenty of reasons for not liking that girl, reasons you don't want to know," Nadine said seeing the defensive look on her sister's face.

"Please Nadine?" Caroline begged her twin not wanting the other girl to stay home alone preparing for school or reading.

"Fine but I swear if Elena annoys me too much I'm leaving," the telepath agreed reluctantly.

Nadine sighed as her twin pulled her into a hug and she sighed. Ever since gaining her abilities about a year ago she had heard the human doppelganger's thoughts and they disturbed her. She was always thinking about how much better she was then Caroline and Bonnie. She also thought that her sister deserved what Damon did to her for being so easy and that made her the most angry. Elena had thoughts about playing both Salvatore brothers while claiming to be better than Katherine. Knowing all this made it very easy for Nadine to dislike the girl and it didn't help that the two of them had never gotten along as kids but she was going to this prank night and she was going to have fun because that is what her sister wanted for her. Little did she know just how much her life was going to change.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Nadine sighed relieved as she sat down in the gym alone wanting to be away from that stupid doppelganger. Elena's thoughts pounded against her head and considering the little control she had with them it made it hard to ignore. Caroline had seen how annoyed she was so she sent her to put the gym in order. She heard the door open and multiple footsteps sounded making her frown as she looked up only to freeze.

"To Whom It May Concern," the man with curly hair and blue eyes yelled out, "Prank night has been cancelled please go home."

"Klaus," the man she recognized as Stefan tried calling out and his thoughts not only made Nadine want to roll her eyes but also puke in disgust.

Nadine was frozen in place though like she was meant to be there and she couldn't explain it at all. The man, Klaus, looked familiar to her and she couldn't place why but he met her eyes and seemed to take an interest. The most interesting part though for Nadine was that she couldn't read his mind at all and that was a first for her.

"This lovely girl is staying," he said making his way to her.

Nadine nearly glared because it seemed that Stefan wasn't going to say anything to save her. She didn't know the vampire but for someone who always claimed to be so noble he sure wasn't acting like it. The telepath didn't know what happened but as soon as this man, Klaus, grabbed her arm it was like electricity was shooting through her making her scream out in pain. Her mind felt like it was breaking, trying to let something in and it scared her. The pain was so overwhelming that it was making it hard to stay away. Finally the pain won and darkness welcomed her as she fell into strong and somehow familiar arms. Little did she know just how connected she was to him and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadine (Present) – Nicola Peltz
> 
> Nadia (Past) – Brittany Snow

**Two**

_Nadine stood watching herself marry a man with brown hair and brown eyes. She knew that while this was her it was different as well. The girl was wearing something from Game of Thrones and her hair was down past her butt. Nadine could tell this was a past life of hers but she also looked different. She still had blonde hair but instead of the blue-green eyes she had now her eyes then were more blue like an ocean. Even now she could feel a connection to this man that she couldn't explain, the man that had haunted her dreams. She watched as there was a celebration surrounding their union and then followed as they were left alone to consummate their marriage._

" _Kol," she sighed as they parted but he still held onto her giving her a smirk that Nadine felt just watching._

" _Nadia my beautiful wife," he said moving to her neck._

" _What the hell am I seeing?" Nadine asked herself feeling like this was a part of her but not understanding at all._

" _You are seeing your old life my child," a voice said from behind her._

_Nadine turned to come face to face with a two women. Both had purple eyes which she didn't think was possible but one had blonde hair while the other had dark hair. Their faces were identical though making her think they were twins of some kind. She took a deep breath trying to process everything knowing her life was going to change even more than it already had._

~Ashes to Ashes~

Caroline held her sister in her lap looking at Bonnie with desperation. She had come running in knowing that her sister was in trouble and found her passed out on the floor from just one touch from the hybrid. She glared at Klaus daring him to come closer but he just seemed to smirk at her finding himself amused while his sister looked more annoyed. She could see the intrigue in their eyes though but all she wanted was for her sister to wake up. The screaming had stopped a few minutes ago but she was still passed out.

"What happened to her Bonnie?" the blonde vampire asked the witch.

"I don't know but I'll find out," the witch swore reassuring her friend.

Bonnie could feel that Nadine was connected to Klaus in some way but she didn't understand and she could feel power coming from her but she didn't understand it. She took the older Forbes girl's hand in hers and closed her eyes concentrating. She gasped as she was pulled into the girl's mind and was met with two women. One had blonde hair while the other had dark hair but they both had purple eyes and held a power that made her want to bow down and obey.

"Bonnie Bennett," they said together glaring at her.

"How do you know who I am? What do you want with Nadine?" she demanded.

"We want many things for our child witch. We want Nadine to be reunited with her soul mate for eternity; we want her to learn to control her telepathy and figure out her destiny. We want you to stop interfering with they hybrid and we want you to stop worshipping that pesky Petrova Doppelganger. Do you know why Nadine hates Elena? It is not because of jealousy but because she can hear the girl's thoughts and they disgust her," they said together once again scaring her.

"How can Elena's thoughts be disgusting?" Bonnie asked confused and trying to deny it all.

"We will show you," they said glaring.

Bonnie screamed as she suddenly bent over her head filled with thoughts of hate. She listened in agony as Elena thought of her hate for Caroline and her and the lust filled thoughts she had of the Salvatore brothers. She cried wanting it to stop but knowing that it had to be true she could feel it and that hurt much worse. Suddenly the pain stopped and she gasped looking up at them her eyes red.

"Heed our warning Bonnie Bennett because we will not allow our child to be hurt again," they warned, "keep her safe or face our wraith."

Bonnie gasped as she came back to reality and stared down at the unconscious blonde trying to process everything. The sisters of fate had left her with the knowledge of just how connected to the Originals Nadine was and she closed her eyes knowing she had to protect the girl but she also didn't want to deal with Klaus. She could see her friend's face and saw the fear knowing she had to tell the truth.

"Can't we just kill her," the blonde Original, Rebekah, huffed in annoyance.

"No you can't," the witch told looking at Caroline.

"Why the bloody hell not?" she asked glaring.

"Because if you do Kol dies with her," Bonnie said making both Klaus and Rebekah freeze in place.

"Who the hell is Kol and what does he have to do with my sister?" Caroline demanded worried about her twin sister who was older than her by fifteen minutes.

"Kol is a Mikaelson and an Original vampire. Nadine is the reincarnation of his dead wife Nadia and if she dies so does he, just like if he dies she will as well. Add on to the fact that she's a telepath and you have a child of the fates," Bonnie revealed to them all.

Before another word could be said Nadine sat up gasping violently like she couldn't breath. Caroline was worried and she hurried wrapping an arm around her twin in comfort and reassurance. She saw her sister looking at Klaus and Rebekah like she knew them and then saw the emotions on the Original vampires' faces like they had lost something and then got it back. Caroline didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling that her life as well as Nadine's was going to change drastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things that Nadine saw of her past life are only going to come in fragments but she will know the Originals.

**Three**

_Nadine watched the scene in front of her seeing her past self with her husband and his family. The man that had grabbed her earlier, Niklaus, showing her his carving and telling her jokes. He was so sweet now that she wondered what had happened to turn him into the monstrous hybrid he was now or at least that is what she had heard. Mikael entered the house and the room changed quickly the fear filling all their eyes. Nadine had a feeling that Mikael was the true monster and that he was the reason that Klaus was the way he was now. She had heard talk in one of the memories about the beatings he received which made her angry. She felt connected to them all and she didn't understand it at all._

" _Don't worry love I will protect you," Kol whispered to her glaring at his father._

" _I know love I just wish Niklaus was as protected as I am," she whispered sadly seeing Mikael start to drag the young man away._

" _Your father is more powerful than mine that is the only thing protecting you to which I am grateful," Kol told his wife kissing her head as Elijah left following his father and brother, "We do our best to protect him but even now he is cruel to us as well."_

_Nadine watched the scene change and came upon one straight out of horror show. Her past self was screaming as she found her parent's bodies run through with swords. Mikael stood in front of her holding her by the hair a cold sneer on his face as he threw her to the ground._

" _You are an annoying whore who has ruined my authority long enough," the older man said coldly._

_Nadine covered her mouth watching as her past self was run through with a sword left to die a slow painful death. She realized as she watched the few scenes she had seen that it was Mikael that had made Klaus the way he was now, a monster, and she couldn't believe the man would be so cruel. She felt like she was feeling the pain of the death and put a hand to her abdomen trying not to scream._

" _You must save them Nadine," the two women from before appeared in front of her looking at her with determination._

" _He's mine," she whispered speaking of Kol feeling even now a deep soul binding connection with him._

" _He is your soul mate and after losing you he was devastated. The whole family was and they soon lost their way being chased by Mikael for thousand of years. You must save the family, you must save him and gain control of your powers or all hope is lost," they told her putting what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders._

" _Will I remember everything?" she asked feeling herself calm down finally._

" _Eventually you will but for now you will only remember what you saw. Save the family and save him that is your destiny Nadine. You are his light, their light and without you they are utterly lost," they said gravely._

_Before she could ask anything else Nadine was thrown into light and felt thoughts bombard her once again. She knew sat up in a gasp seeing Klaus and Rebekah in front of her. She whispered their names before falling back into her sister's arms darkness enveloping her._

~Ashes to Ashes~

Caroline paced the hallway waiting for her twin to wake up because she didn't know how to process everything that had happened. Nadine had woken up briefly to call out Klaus and Rebekah's name only to fall back into a coma like state. She hadn't woken up yet and it had been two days already. Elena had surprised her saying they should take advantage but when Bonnie told her of what happened she knew she had to face reality that Elena was not the friend she thought they were.

"How is she?" her mother asked.

"I don't know she hasn't woken up yet," the blonde vampire answered biting her nails not knowing what to do. "Why didn't she tell us that she was having dreams or that she could hear thoughts?"

"Caroline in all honesty we didn't tell her about vampires or anything else going on," Liz told her daughter wrapping her arms around her youngest.

"It was to protect her though," the vampire cried.

"Maybe she didn't tell us for the same reason so let's calm down and wait," the sheriff reassured her child trying to calm her down and not worry about her oldest.

"I'm going out to get her food from the Grill," Caroline said pulling away determined and needing something to do.

Liz watched her youngest go knowing that Caroline needed something to do. The twins had been close despite being different and knowing that her twin sister was hurt and going through something alone had scared Caroline. Liz sighed wanting Nadine to wake up soon and hoping that they could all figure out what was going on. She didn't even understand what she had been told but she understood that the Original family was going to be a big part of her daughter's life she just didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Caroline ignored the looks that she was getting from Matt because while he meant well she just couldn't deal with it right now. She sighed waiting for her food and felt the seat next to her moved and turned her head to see Elena sitting down next to her. She didn't think that she was ready to deal with this yet but it seemed that fate or something wasn't on her side right now.

"How is Nadine?" Elena asked sounding concerned but the blonde heard something in her voice.

"She's still knocked out," the blonde answered feeling drained.

"So she's connected to the Originals," the brunette started making the blonde angry.

"My sister has God knows what wrong with her and you think about that?" Caroline asked hissing in anger.

"Caroline you don't understand. Klaus has caused a lot of problems," Elena tried to explain.

"Elena I am sick and tired of the world revolving around you," Caroline growled in anger, "Damon abused me every day for months. I was raped and nobody cared because he was hurting over Katherine and then he was falling for you. Now my sister is in some coma and from the sounds of it you want to use her but it's not happening. Back off!"

Caroline was thankful when her food came and she grabbed the bags storming out of there without another word. She wanted to snap Elena's neck because she could hear the implications in the way that she spoke. Elena wanted to sacrifice her sister to stop Klaus and it pissed her off. She didn't care if she had to deal with Klaus for an eternity as long as it kept her sister safe then she would make a deal with the devil himself. Little did she know just how connected to the hybrid she really was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Nadine starred at her ceiling trying to process everything she had learned so far. She could feel that the Original family loved her but that was only going off what she had seen and then saw right before she passed out. She heard footsteps approaching and heard the worried thoughts of her sister. Her twin was angry at Elena and rightfully so as the blonde vampire finally realized the doppelganger's true nature. The door to the bedroom opened and she looked over to see her sister walk over to lie next to her on the bed.

"I remember when you put these up here," Caroline spoke softly staring at the stars, "You said that you loved the stars and they made you feel at home."

"I was a naïve kid back then," she said with a sigh feeling so much pressure on her shoulders.

"I wish things were like that again. Dad hates me for being a vampire and while Mom has no issue with either of us Elena is trying to kill you for being connected to the Originals and Tyler is being a jackass," Caroline rambled.

"I can't explain it Care but I love him," Nadine explained or at least tried to tears in her eyes.

"No matter what Nadine you have my support," the vampire reassured.

The two sisters lay together on the bed starring up at the stars as they contemplated the new situation. Caroline knew that she had lost Elena as a friend but she wondered if the doppelganger was ever really her friend considering she had let Damon off for abusing her. None of that mattered though because the only thing that mattered to her was that her twin needed her and she would always have Nadine's back no matter what. It helped that she had felt drawn to Klaus though that wasn't really important Nadine was.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Liz Forbes sat at the kitchen table knowing she had to do everything in her power to protect her children. Her sister agreed to take them in and help them but it would mean that her daughters would have to move to New Orleans. She heard two sets of feet come down the stairs and looked up to see her daughters heading into the kitchen laughing. They both looked at her and seemed to freeze as if sensing that something was going on.

"I need you girls to sit down," Liz ordered softly.

"Mom," Nadine said shaking her head already knowing.

"Please girls," she begged giving them both a look.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked looking back and forth between her sister and mother.

"I have come to realize that you girls staying in Mystic Falls is impossible. Damon abused my little girl without me knowing and now not only do the Salvatore's as well as Elena want both of you dead they also don't care how it happens. I need to be able to protect you and the only way I know how is to get you both out of here. Your Aunt Emma agreed to take you girls in and she knows about the supernatural so she will be a big help. I know that both of you might not like this but it is the only way I have to protect you both," Liz explained.

The twins were silent as tears fell from their eyes and they each took their mother's hand in theirs. Nadine couldn't help but feel like this was her fault for having been born but something inside her told her that it would all be okay and that this was for the best. She felt Caroline wrap an arm around her and leaned her head down so that it was lying on her twins shoulder.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Emma Morgan grumbled under her breath as her sister finally came to her senses. She had always known that her niece was special in many ways and while she was a child of fate she was also a descendent from Morgana La Fey. Liz seemed to be handling the fact that her twin daughters were both supernatural creatures very well something that Bill could not do. She turned her head as the Vampire King Marcel approached her.

"I heard you are getting two guests," he said fishing for information.

"Yes I am and don't worry they will not be a problem," Emma explained; "Besides you need to worry more about those pesky witches than my two nieces."

"I am still surprised that you would turn against them," Marcel told her.

"I am not like them. Vampires must exist because without them the world would be overrun and overpopulated. Besides that they are there to act as a balance to werewolves just like werewolves act as a balance for them and while witches believe they are the balance they are wrong which is why fate decided to make a new witch descended from Merlin and Morgana," Emma said giving him a look.

Emma turned her back and went about cleaning up the bar. Marcel was a good ruler but sometimes he could be a right pain in the ass. She didn't care about the problems facing this city due to the witches being power hungry and believing an old wives tale. She cared about her two nieces and making sure they lived a full life and damn anyone that got in her way.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Nadine glared at her twin wishing she wasn't here at the Bennett house but Caroline had wanted to speak with Bonnie before leaving. She sighed knowing that the witch was the better option but Bonnie could be judgmental beyond belief and she hated how the witch had first treated her sister. Bonnie opened the door and seemed surprised to see them both there but invited them inside anyway.

"I need to talk to you," Caroline demanded while Nadine sat back and narrowed her eyes when Bonnie only seemed to look at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nadine asked harshly.

"It's just you don't realize how special you are and I'm surprised that you didn't kill Elena from her thoughts alone," Bonnie answered.

"What was she thinking?" Caroline asked feeling out of the loop.

"Basically that you deserve everything that happened with Damon and that she's better than everyone else," Nadine answered feeling that her twin deserved to know the truth.

Caroline felt like her heart was breaking after hearing that but soon that turned to anger. Elena had helped her escape from Damon but then it seemed like the doppelganger just no longer cared about what he had done to her. She shook her head knowing that this wasn't the time to be angry or feel betrayed because they needed answers from Bonnie and answers they would get no matter how much the truth hurt.


End file.
